Sloxonez (Germanic Club Infantry)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: Germanic Club Infantry are fierce and aggressive warriors, though lacking in discipline like most Germanic warriors because their sense of honor and bravery makes them all too eager to get into the fray. They are most effective when deployed against armored units. EB2:The Slaganz clubmen are good for quick assaults on the enemy as they are even effective against armored opponents and are useful shock troops. Description Sloχonez (SLO-kho-nez, “Strikers”) EB1: Sloxonez, whose name can also mean "Butchers" or "Mowers" are Germanic warriors who specifically choose a cudgel for close combat in order to cause massive and deadly blunt force trauma. Even if they might not be able afford metal weapons of higher status, Germanic warriors are typically able to make effective arms quickly from any readily available materials. By shaping heavy boughs of oak and inserting bone spikes, this special weapon can be used to maim both armored and unarmored foes alike. Cudgels are cheap, easy to make, and replaceable on campaign, while also being able to smash or punch through armor. Although this weapon may seem primitive to untrained eyes, against armored opponents it is more effective than any other at disposal. Historically, the Germanic tribes quickly realized they naturally lacked the resources required to outfit their men with the armor seen in surrounding societies and found themselves often resorting to weapons with the specific purpose of crushing armor in order to achieve victory over better equipped foes. This worked with a great deal of success as seen by use of these warriors by the Roman Army in their auxilia, depicted on Trajan's Column as possessing swords but choosing to wield clubs. These light armored club warriors were recorded to have taken down units of the feared and notoriously lethal kataphraktoi. --------------------------------------------------------- EB2: From lowly tribesmen to aristocratic warriors, the spear was in all its forms the definitive weapon of the Germanic fighter. However, for a substantial minority, their weapon of choice was not the spear, but the simple yet deadly club. Clubs are a primitive weapon but can cause massive trauma on impact, and are in addition effective against armoured warriors. They are also easy to make: an axe to shape a piece of oak and a fire to harden the wood are the only things necessary to make an effective club. The warriors in this unit are not necessarily poor but rather choose to fight with the club instead of the spear. Most are armed with a wooden club but some prefer an axe of the socketed variety. These men are also armed with long war knives used as a backup weapon, "war-knives" which have a long history among the Germanic people, dating from the very beginning of the pre-Roman Iron Age. For protection these warriors only use a lightweight wooden shield. Some have a reinforced metal shield boss and some metal shield rim protection, but most do not. These kinds of clubmen are good for quick assaults on the enemy; they are even effective against armoured opponents. The small size of their shields, whilst making the unit very mobile, also makes it vulnerable in prolonged close combat in tight formations, as well as against attacks from slings, javelins and other projectile weapons. The clubmen should be used to open up enemy formations, allowing more regular warriors to press the advantage. Historically, the club was an ancient weapon dating back to the dawn of mankind. Evidence of clubs is rare because they were entirely made of wood which tends to rot over time. Several clubs were found in the north German Tollense Valley, which was witness to a large Bronze Age battle. Iron Age evidence about the clubs used in combat is sketchy; however, Germanic auxilia are displayed on Trajan's Column armed with club, sword and shield but fighting the enemy with clubs. In addition to this, two wooden clubs and one war-axe were discovered at the Alken Enge site in Denmark, lying among the remains of warriors slain in combat. Club-like objects have also been found in a Lower Saxon moor, although some of them are more akin to wooden swords. Because of this it seems that the club still retained some usage in the Iron Age, used by specialists clubmen depicted on Trajan's Column, and likely also used by poor tribesmen. Usage The Sloxonez are anti-armor shock infantry, capable of unleashing a powerful charge and forcing alongside other barbarian units. They are also very capable of bashing heavy infantry and heavy cavalry with their clubs, flanking them while spearmen like the Dugundiz (Germanic Spearmen) holds them in. Aside from their traditional weakness of missiles and their low armor, do not let them be attacked by swordsmen, especially light or medium swordsmen as they will soon be facing heavy casualties while dealing even less damage against them. These men will be a highly useful asset against the Celtic factions and the Romani, everyone one of them fielding heavy infantry and elite units. Category:Units Category:Swȇbōz Category:Eleutheroi